The present invention relates to a liquid chromatograph having a plurality of chromatograph units for separating and analyzing a sample as a target to be analyzed by an eluant. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid chromatograph having a configuration for analyzing an error that occurred in a device in a chromatograph unit.
The liquid chromatography is the technique of separating and analyzing a sample as a target to be analyzed by using eluant in a column for analysis which is retained at a constant temperature. A liquid chromatograph in which a system is constructed by including a plurality of chromatograph units for performing such analysis and which enables a number of samples to be analyzed is known. Presently, when an error in measurement occurs in such a liquid chromatograph system, an operator collects and writes information regarding the error together with the system configuration of the chromatograph units actually used for measurement, measurement and setup parameters of the devices in each chromatograph unit, and the data processing parameters of each chromatograph unit. The operator analyzes the location where the error occurred, the kind of error, the occurrence state of the error, and the like on the basis of the written information and adopts a means for avoiding the occurrence of the error on the basis of the analysis result.
In the liquid chromatograph system constructed of a plurality of chromatograph units, since the operations of the respective chromatograph units are complicatedly related, it is important to obtain accurate information in order to analyze the error.
However, the system configuration of each chromatograph unit, measurement and set parameters, data processing parameters, information regarding the error, and the like are collected and written manually by the operator directly from a parameter setup picture plane or the like. Therefore, there are cases when the information necessary for analyzing the error is omitted or the data is erroneously written, and proper means for avoiding the error cannot be obtained and time is wasted.